


Naked

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GTOP, M/M, Naked!Choi, no real smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Jiyong admires his boyfriendOriginally posted on AFF on 5/9/2015. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/950738/naked-bigbang-fluff-gtop-drabble





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNightshadeDeluxe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightshadeDeluxe/gifts).



The sunlight filtered through the blinds, waking Jiyong. He groggily rolled his eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was such an ungodly early hour that Jiyong was just going to pretend he didn't see the time. He would just roll and over and go back to sleep and ignore-

 

 

 

-his breath caught at the sight of his boyfriend. Seunghyun had a single sheet over him, covering just his hips. Jiyong took in the sight of Seunghyun's newly buff shoulders, arms, and chest. Jiyong loved how broad Seunghyun was now. Even though he felt smaller, he still felt safe whenever his boyfriend enfolded him into his embrace.

 

 

 

Seunghyun shifted and somehow the sheet shifted even lower. Jiyong smirked at the fact that Seunghyun wasn't wearing any underwear. When they were younger, Seunghyun would wear layers upon layers upon layers. All the time, even to bed. But nowadays Seunghyun was getting comfortable with single layers. The fans thought it was because of Tazza, but Jiyong knew that it was because of him. Jiyong smiled knowing that Seunghyun loved and trusted him enough to be this comfortable around him.

 

 

 

Jiyong's eyes roamed southwards, smiling at Seunghyun's naked sex nestled between his legs- a monster even soft. The gaze trailed down the firm thighs, the smooth, shapely calves, and those ticklish feet that always had Seunghyun squealing like a girl whenever Jiyong went near them.

 

 

 

Seunghyun grunted, and opened his eyes. “Morning baby,” he yawned.

 

“Morning.”

 

“You look like you want to devour me.”

 

Jiyong licked his lips. “There's an idea,” he murmured, crawling up to Seunghyun.

 

Seunghyun blushed. “Stop looking at me like that!” he giggled.

 

“I will never stop looking at you like that,” Jiyong said firmly before capturing Seunghyun's lips.


End file.
